


itch

by kikorangi



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Joker - Fandom, batjokes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV, but this story is so short that it can’t really have tags, im trying to think of additional tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikorangi/pseuds/kikorangi
Summary: just 428 words that are put together to form a batjokes ... something. too short to be a story, too long to be a poem. just a somethingprompt: stupid cupid by connie francis- “stupid cupid, stop picking on me”





	itch

it started as a mosquito bite. a sting on the surface. an itch begging to be scratched. soon it was a rash; small and controlled, but it could not be soothed. now, it is an all out infection. he is an infection. a parasite nesting under my skin, spreading from my heels to my head- and there’s no pesticide that can kill it. kill him. 

he is a mystery. he is a question. he is one of the wonders of the world. he is the curiousity and i am the cat. he is the oncoming storm as well as the aftermath. and i am... i am. 

i am filled with an itch i cannot scratch. 

we dance over rooftops and through the ragged streets of Gotham City. every dance is a rehearsal to the big ending, but we don’t want the curtains to close. i don’t want the curtains to close. 

without him i am a reduced version of my purpose. without him, my world is as empty and drained as a beach with no water. my entire being rests in his warped hands, on his torn shoulders, in his warm embrace. he powers my resilience. he powers me. 

this game that we play has gone on for too long. but he can’t kill me as much as i can’t kill him. this game has gone on for too long, but it has no ending. there is no big finish. there is only giving up. neither of us will give up. 

we will be chasing each other until we are old and grey. he will be the only true friend i have ever had, as i am his, but we will not know each other by name. only by the stories we tell. he will not see under my mask and i will not peek under his. i don’t want to know his true self- his true self is the man i know. and the man i know wears a mask; not to hide from me, but from himself. he doesn’t need to hide who he is from me because we are one in the same. i will not peek under his mask because i understand him, just as he understands me. 

we were made for each other. we are two peas in a pod. we are two rogues. we are both bred from one bad day. he is an itch i cannot scratch. he is a rash that i cannot soothe. he is a parasite nesting in my skin. 

and i would do nothing to remove him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!!!! pls give me prompts/ ideas/criticism/ literally anything/ i’m attention starved


End file.
